


you're good to me

by descendbeyond



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fugitives, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, mentions of guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendbeyond/pseuds/descendbeyond
Summary: “Someone’s awake, I see.” Hawke mumbled out, eyes still closed but moving his arms to properly accommodate Anders.“Hm. I’d rather not be.” He groaned back, closing his eyes again. “But the-”“-dog snores? Yes, I know.” Hawke joked, and Anders chuckled.“No, actually, it was you last night.”“What? No, you’re lying.”“Mhm.”Short drabble. fugitive husbands give me serotonin
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 5





	you're good to me

Anders’ first instinct when he wakes up is to move the dog off the bed.

Damn thing is the same size as Hawke when he sleeps! How is a mage meant to wake his lover up if the (stubborn, annoyingly loud, large) loyal hound was in the way? Anders groaned at the sunlight as he moved, seeking to be close to Hawke as he prodded the Mabari, who is used to this routine by now. Anders manoeuvred himself into Hawke’s arms.

“Someone’s awake, I see,” Hawke mumbled out, eyes still closed but moving his arms to properly accommodate Anders. 

“Hm. I’d rather not be.” He groaned back, closing his eyes again. “But the-”

“-dog snores? Yes, I know.” Hawke joked, and Anders chuckled.

“No, actually, it was you last night.”

“What? No, you’re lying.”

“Mhm.”

“What!”

Anders laughed, and Hawke warmly smiled at the rare sound. Well, it was getting more common as they settled into their new home.

“It wasn’t the dog,” Anders stated, opening his eyes to Hawke playing with his hair soothingly. “I woke up and wanted to run to the clinic. I thought I was late.”

“Old habits die hard?” Hawke hummed, quietly noting that Anders had stress grey hairs, “Well. This is the longest we’ve stayed in one place.”

“I don’t think it’s a habit,” Anders started. “I guess, I always thought home was a place to rest after helping at the clinic. Now, home is the only place I can be.”

“That’s not true. We could make a trip to Denerim next week. Probably could visit the Warden-Commander if we’re careful.” Hawke suggested as Anders settled himself more comfortably in Hawke’s embrace.

“No. I think home is the only place I want to be as well.” Anders sighed, feeling Hawke bring him to his chest.

"The world has seen enough of Garrett and Anders Hawke then?"

"I've seen enough of it," Anders remarked, smiling at Garrett's hearty laugh. "Though, I suppose the Warden-Commander still owes me a favour."

"Oh yeah?"

“Mhm, though I’m not sure how willing he’d be to help me now, considering…” Anders trailed off, the end of his sentence twinged with guilt.

“You know he will,” Hawke stated. “And if he doesn’t, I’ll pull the whole cousin thing.”

Anders lightly laughed. “Will he recognise you?”

“Oh absolutely not. Last we met we were about five.” Anders nodded. “The only person he’d have an issue with is Carver. And, well.” Hawke made a weird face and his lover grimaced.

“Alright,” Anders said, somewhat flatly, though the emotion came through still.

“Something’s wrong. Talk to me, love.” Anders tensed up and his partner placed an easing hand on his arm. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just adjusting to being…”

“Safe?”

There was a beat of silence. Anders buried his head in the crook of Hawke’s neck.

“Happy.”

  
  
  



End file.
